Chō
Chō (チョー), born Shigeru Nagashima (長島 茂), December 15, 1957 in Kōnosu, Saitama, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. His former stage name was Yūichi Nagashima (長島 雄一). He's known for voicing: Brook in One Piece. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Madagascar 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Madagascar 3 (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Astarotte's Toy! (2011) - Olav Friðmar *Digimon: Xros Wars (2010) - Pharaohmon *Great Teacher Onizuka (1999-2000) - Hiroshi Uchiyamada *Hanasaku Iroha (2011) - Denroku Sukegawa *Inuyasha: The Final Act (2009-2010) - Jaken *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2015) - Senator Wilson Phillips (ep45) *Kekkaishi (2007) - Yōkyokusai (ep24) *KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! (2016) - Doctor (ep10) *Natsume's Book of Friends: Continued (2009) - Chobihige *Natsume's Book of Friends: Five (2016-2017) - Chobihige *Natsume's Book of Friends: Four (2012) - Chobihige (ep11) *Natsume's Book of Friends: Six (2017) - Chobihige (ep2) *Natsume's Book of Friends: Three (2011) - Chobihige *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2010) - Sodemogi-sama *One Piece (2019) - Brook (ep891) *Pandora Hearts (2009) - Rufus Barma (ep21) *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven (2005-2006) - Woz *The Seven Deadly Sins (2014) - Golgius *xxxHOLiC (2006) - Keith 'Anime Shorts' *One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase (2011) - Brook *One Piece Film: Z: Glorious Island (2012) - Brook 'Anime Specials' *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Brook *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends (2014) - Brook *One Piece: Episode of Luffy: Adventure on Hand Island (2012) - Brook *One Piece: Episode of Merry: The Tale of One More Friend (2013) - Brook *One Piece: Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Friends (2012) - Brook *One Piece: Romance Dawn Story (2008) - Brook 'Movies' *Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker (2012) - Hiroaki Nomoto *Hanasaku Iroha: Home Sweet Home (2013) - Denroku Sukegawa *Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2001) - Jaken *Inuyasha The Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (2004) - Jaken *Inuyasha The Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2003) - Jaken *Natsume's Book of Friends The Movie: Tied to the Temporal World (2018) - Chobihige *One Piece Film: Strong World (2009) - Brook *One Piece Film: Z (2012) - Brook *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven: Pocket Full of Rainbows (2009) - Woz *Redline (2009) - Inuki Boss *Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark (2014) - AU 09 'OVA' *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2011) - Gilboa Sant *One Piece Film: Strong World: Episode 0 (2010) - Brook Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Zebris Furszeuwa *Everybody's Golf 5 (2007) - Additional Voices *Legaia: Duel Saga (2001) - Doplin *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Brook *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Brook *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Brook *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Brook, Ryūma *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Brook *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Geera Zoi, Gilboa Sant, Minoru Suzuki *Shin Megami Tensei: Deep Strange Journey (2017) - Three Wise Men *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Hanks 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (2013) - Feste Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (54) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors